


My Cup Runneth Over

by starkercrossedlovers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, peter parker/tony stark/steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkercrossedlovers/pseuds/starkercrossedlovers
Summary: Peter has a simple request--he wants to be stuffed full of come and Tony enlists Steve to help him out.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 184





	My Cup Runneth Over

“Fuck, look at you baby, all stretched out, you look so good,” Steve croons, breathing only slightly unevenly as he rolls his hips, grinding his cock deeper into Peter. His gaze flicks up to find Tony watching, leaning back against the headboard with one knee propped up so his forearm has somewhere to rest.

His olive skin is warm in the soft golden light of the sunset, the windows open to let in the summer air, cooling the sweat on his skin. Tony sips his whiskey and lifts a brow at him, smirking softly before leaning up slightly so Steve can bend over and kiss him. It’s soft and warm, the taste of honey on his lips and the bite of alcohol on his tongue.

Beneath him, Peter mewls for attention, drawing Steve’s gaze back down to where Peter’s hole is stretched around his cock. Tony had fucked him first, loosening him up for Steve and slicking the way with his cum, but Peter had still moaned and shook when Steve pressed in.

He fills his hands with the lush swells of Peter’s ass and spreads them, rolling his hips again so he can watch his cock driving in, dribbles of lube and cum sliding out each time he thrust.

“Look at that Tony, look how needy his hole is,” Steve rasps as Peter’s rim spasms around his cock, “god he’s so pretty,” he murmurs, shaking his head in disbelief as Peter moans and sobs beneath him. Tony nods and hums in agreement, reaching over to rub his thumb around Peter’s rim, stretched and hot and pink.

At the extra stimulation Peter sobs, hands ripping the sheets in his grasp. Both men know he’s overwhelmed, desperate to cum, but with a weighted cock ring on, pulling his balls down away from his body, there’s no chance of that before they’re ready for it to happen.

Besides that, Peter had asked for this—to be fucked over and over again until he was full of cum and his body was swollen with it. Tony knew he didn’t have the stamina to go enough times, and they’d done this in the past—had Steve in their bed, so he’d made the offer with Peter’s consent, and after planning and preparation, here they were.

Steve kept up his slow rolls, turning his attention to Tony. “That meeting with the UN next week, we should be prepared for pushback from the Germans.” Both men share a grin as Peter whimpers beneath him, desperate for attention as they talk, pointedly ignoring him.

“We’ve already asked T’Challa to show his support. With he and Nat at the helm, we should have the votes we need.”

Steve hums and nods in agreement, thumbs digging into the edges of Peter’s rim, pulling him open as he rises up and begins fucking him harder. His own orgasm has been held at bay for long enough that his cock has begun to ache and really, theres no need to hold back when Peter’s so desperate for it.

His mewls and tearful sobs are loud as Steve fucks into him, the sloppy sound of his cock slipping around in the mess of cum and lube filling the room. His thumbs bite into the tender skin of Peter’s rim, eliciting a full body shudder and a cracked wail as Peter thrashes beneath him, begging for release.

_P-p-please! Ah! Ah! N-need…please!!_

The clench of his soft insides around Steve’s cock is enough to have him cumming, groaning as he grinds his hips in, cock twitching and spilling deep inside Peter. Tony reaches out with a wry grin and pinches one of his nipples, the stimulation enough to have him cumming again, hips jerking as he fills the wet hot clasp of Peter’s hole.

He keeps up his slow rolling thrusts, grinding into Peter, staying hard despite the back to back orgasms. A blessing of the serum, one he’s put to good use with more than a few willing partners, and is especially handy now. He glances over and finds Tony is half hard, with a little more encouragement he’ll get there soon enough.

He slaps Peter’s ass gently and winks at Tony when the boy shudders and cries out, “Wanna tap in?” he offers, grinning when Peter moans and arches his hips, clearly happy with the idea.

Tony shakes his head and leans over to set aside his drink—the muscles in his torso tensing beautifully and Steve takes a moment to admire the physique of the older man. He’s not as thickly built as Steve, smaller and slimmer, but there’s power in those limbs—Steve’s witnessed it when he’s in the lab while Tony builds welds and hammers his latest creation into shape.

The other man shuffles over and gently turns Peter’s head so he can lean down and kiss him, a soft noise of pleasure in his throat as Peter moans into the embrace—clumsy and wet and perfect. Tony pets his hair and pulls back, “How you doin baby?” he asks quietly, “need a break?”

Peter shivers and shakes his head weakly, eyes hooded and face lax with pleasure as Steve continues fucking him. “Mmmm…good…promise,” he slurs, voice hoarse from moaning. Tony nods but slips away for a moment before coming back with a water bottle, carefully guiding the cool liquid between swollen and wet lips so he doesn’t choke.

Peter drinks half the bottle before Tony makes him eat a specially designed protein bar and gently encourages him to finish the rest of the water. When it’s gone he sets it aside, cupping Peter’s neck with one hand as the other rests at the base of his spine, rubbing soothing circles into his skin with his thumbs.

Peter’s eyes flutter shut as Tony caresses him, a little calmer now as Steve keeps his thrusts slow and deep. “Good boy, you’re doing so well sweetheart,” Tony croons, leaning in to press a kiss to Peter’s sweaty temple. Peter hums and arches into the touches, smiling and gazing up at Tony in adoration.

The love between them makes Steve’s stomach clench—he’d had that before, with Bucky, and Peggy, but the love he and Bucky share now is that of friendship, nothing more.

Peter reaches out slowly as slides a hand up Tony’s thigh, fingers brushing weakly at his cock, “Can I have it?” he asks, pleading quietly. Tony nods and brushes his fingers through his hair, shuffling forward so he can guide his cock between Peter’s spit slick lips.

The boy hums and closes his eyes, content to let Tony thrust slowly, using his mouth to get hard. The counterpoints of pleasure fill him with heat, the warmth expanding under his skin till he feels like he’s glowing with it, content to be filled and given every ounce of pleasure he can stand.

When Tony is hard he slows his thrust and lets his cock lay in Peter’s mouth as Steve thrusts harder, chasing release again. Praise falls liberally from his lips as Peter moans and rocks back against him. “Good boy Peter, you’re so good. Look how you open up for me, all loose and soft. God, I oughta take a picture and frame it on the wall it’s so pretty.”

Peter moans louder, cheeks flushing at the idea, pleasure curling in his gut at the idea of being on display where anyone could see. Tony grins and strokes his hair, “You want that baby? Wanna have everyone see the work of art your hole is?”

Whimpering, Peter nods, moaning around Tony’s cock. Steve groans at the idea too and thrusts harder, the squelch of cum and lube loud as he slams into Peter, hands tight around his hips. A near constant moan vibrates out of Peter as Steve fucks him, hips arching so he slides deeper, the clench of his body sending Steve spiraling into release.

“Ohhhh fuck…oh god…Peter…”

Steve groans as he slips out slowly, the wet sucking noise making his gut clench— _moremoremore_ —his body demands. Peter whimpers at yet another lost chance for orgasm, hole spasming around nothing as cum and lube slip out slowly.

Tony’s cock slips from between his lips with a slick pop and Peter gasps, cheeks pink and lashes wet, spit and cum staining his lips. Steve pushes the mess back inside Peter, fingers rubbing along his rim and pressing against his tender insides. Shuddering, Peter moans and arches into his touch, hitching breaths loud and wet.

“Look at you sweetheart, all loose and soft. You’re a mess baby, all filled up with cum.” Steve runs a soothing hand over his lithe, muscular thigh, “You wanna cum baby?” he offers, surprised when Peter makes an objecting noise and shakes his head.

“Want more…” Peter moans, lashes fluttering as he looks up dazedly at Tony, “want you to fill me up,” he whispers roughly, swallowing hard. “Wanna be so full it fills up my belly.”

Tony curses and fists his cock, a sentiment Steve understands as his own cock gives an interested twitch. He’s a little amazed by Peter’s stamina—they’ve been at this nearly an hour, and his demand isn’t to cum, but for them to keep using him, filling him.

“Shit, okay baby, hold on. I’ll get you nice and full,” Tony promises, leaning down to kiss Peter’s lax lips, the younger man humming in pleasure at the gentle embrace before Tony pulls away and switches places with Steve.

“Get more water and protein bars,” he urges Steve, “you both need em.”

Steve nods and grabs his sweats and T-shirt before hustling out of the room and hurrying to the kitchen. The others are away—out for dinner, with family, vacation—it’s a rare moment of silence in the compound and it’s one he and Tony are making good use of.

He gathers water bottles and electrolyte drinks, protein bars and some chocolate, putting in an order for pizza while he’s at it so they can eat properly after. He doesn’t know how long this will go so he makes a note to have he or Tony send a message when they’re cleaning up after so the pizza is hot and ready and at their door.

Tony has Peter up on his knees, face pressed to the side against the mattress as Tony curls over him, hips rolling slow and deep so his cock drags against Peter’s prostate over and over again, crooning praise in his ear.

Steve sets up the supplies on the side table and strips again, half hard already, leaning back against the head board to watch. Peter’s lashes are wet and his lips are parted around moans, drooling into the sheets as Tony takes him apart slowly.

“You’re so good baby, so good for me, letting me fill you up,” Tony murmurs, hands firm on Peter’s hips, “I love you so much baby.” Peter hitches out a sob and Tony bends further to kiss him as Peter whimpers and whispers back a slurred _I love you._

When he pulls back, there’s an intense look of concentration on his face as he thrusts harder, face twisting in pleasure as Peter sobs and rocks back against him, the wet sound of Tony’s cock inside him embarrassingly arousing. He hides his face in the sheets, gasping and moaning as he thrusts back, shuddering at the sensation of something slick sliding down his thigh.

With a shaky hand he presses against his stomach, feeling Tony inside him, the wet heat of he and Steve’s cum sloshing around noisily. He’d been so scared to ask for this, but he knew already that Tony liked to fuck him and then plug him so his cum would stay inside, he’d figured this was just asking for…more.

More cum, more proof that he’s Tony’s, more pleasure with each release he’s denied, knowing how intense it will be at the end.

Tony’s thrusting harder now, the weight of him hard and reassuring inside him, the pain/pleasure barrier gone now that his system is so overloaded. If he’s normally dialed to eleven, he’s gotta be somewhere around 100 now.

Every touch feels like a brand on his skin; searing hot and blindingly good. It feels like pain when Tony caresses his cock, pleasure when he bites his neck, agony and ecstasy when he cums, the heat of it sending shudders over his body. Cool sweat slicks his skin and he’s panting hard as Tony keeps rocking into him, his cock softening slightly.

“Oh Peter, baby, love you, love you so much,” Tony whispers in his ear, “love being inside you.”

Peter hums and leans into him, smiling dazedly as Tony wraps his arms around him and pulls him up slightly before rolling them down and to the side. His knees tuck behind Peter’s and he rolls his hips slowly, pressing kisses to his sweaty neck, whispering soft declarations of love.

There’s a crinkling noise and then Steve is in front of him with a bottle of water, encouraging him to drink, then eat a protein bar, large hand petting over his hair as his crystal blue eyes gaze fondly down at him. Tony’s stilled inside him, both of them breathing unevenly, but unwilling to move apart. Steve gives water and half a protein bar to him as well, smirking at the nose wrinkle Tony gives him at the taste of the bar.

“Just rest baby,” Tony murmurs, kissing Peter’s throat softly, “rest.” Peter nods and closes his eyes, snuggling back into Tony, hole clenching around his cock for a few moments before his body goes lax, soft snores filling the air. Tony grins tiredly at Steve, “I’ve got maybe one or two more in me, but he asked if we could both be inside him for the last one, you okay with that?”

Steve stares at him wide eyed, “Are _you_ okay with that?” he replies—it’s one thing for them to take turns filling Pete up the way he’s asked, entirely another to fuck him at the same time. “Can he even take us both?” He asks suddenly, worry filling him at the idea that he—they—could hurt someone as sweet as Peter.

Tony gives a small shrug, “It’s what _he_ wants. I try to give him what he wants, and he does the same for me. As to whether he can take it…” Tony pauses and then nods slowly, “I think so. We’ll go slow and if he can’t, we just take turns like before.”

Steve nods in agreement, still worried. He watches as Tony presses his face to Peter’s neck and inhales, eyes falling shut. Deciding to give them space, he rises and steps out onto the balcony, watching the sun slip lower in the sky. This isn’t what he thought his life would be, that’s for sure, but—he glances over his shoulder at where Tony and Peter rest together and smiles—it’s certainly a good place to be.

Time slips by and the tight clench of Peter around his cock teases him back to full hardness. His hips rock slowly forward, tiny movements that make his breath catch, heat building in the cradle of his hips. Peter rouses slowly and Tony reaches around to feel cock—sympathy making his heart ache at the hot swollen skin in his hands.

He keeps his thrusts slow, a hand on Peter’s hip rolling him back into the movements, sweat slick between them as he crests, slow and sweet like molasses. Gently he rolls Peter to his stomach so none of the cum slides out, soothing him when he whimpers at the touch of the sheets on his cock.

Stroking his cock to try and keep it hard, he calls for Steve, rubbing circles into Peter’s back as the other man approaches. “Baby, Steve agreed, you still want us both?” he asks, smiling when Peter lets out a cracked moan and shifts against the sheets.

“Okay baby, just hold on,” he encourages before turning to Steve. He nods, pleased when he sees Steve is already hard. “You get in first. He’s loose, but it’s still going to take some time to get him looser and I’ll need it.”

Steve nods and climbs up behind Peter, grabbing lube to slick his cock before he slides in, cum squelching out around his cock as he does. Peter shivers and moans at the sound, arching back so Steve slides deeper, both of them moaning now.

Steve slides his hands to Peter’s hips, pressing one flat against his stomach with a pleased sound, “You’re starting to show sweetheart, look, all stretched out from cum filling your belly up.” He feels it when Peter slides a hand down so he too can feel the gentle swell of his stomach, shuddering and moaning as he realizes how full he is already.

Tony strokes his cock, watching as Steve fucks the boy in deep, long strokes. Peter arches into the thrusts, breath sobbing with each roll of the super soldier’s hips. He watches as his boy falls apart, tears rolling down his face, sobbing and begging incoherently. Steve works two fingers in alongside his cock, stretching his rim, a warbling cry of delight coming from Peter as he shivers.

Passing Steve the lube, he kneels beside them, unable to keep himself from slipping his own fingers in and tugging gently. There’s a wet sucking sound as Steve’s cock pushes in and out, louder when he applies more lube to Peter’s hole, the sound lewd alongside Peter’s tears and pleas for more.

Steve curses as his cock slides against their fingers, cum and lube spilling out with each thrust. Tugging on his hip, Steve guides Peter to his knees and gently pushes his face down into the mattress, turned to the side so he can breathe, cry and moan freely.

“You ready baby?” Tony croons, stroking his cock slowly. Peter whines and rocks back, a garbled acquiescence coming from his throat as he cries, overstimulated and down deep in subspace. “Okay sweetheart, take deep breaths for me okay?” He rubs a hand gently over Peter’s back, murmuring encouragement as his boy takes deep, shaky breaths.

Steve shuffles to the side and then stills, buried deep inside Peter as he waits for Tony to align himself. Their fingers pull at the edges of his rim, keeping him open as much as possible to ease the way. Tony’s breath catches as his cock nudges against the loose edge of Peter’s rim, gut clenching when it flutters weakly.

“Shhh baby,” he whispers when Peter whines, “just breathe.”

Peter rolls his head in a nod and tries, tries so hard to keep breathing, even as sensation threatens to tear him apart. His fingers shred the sheets as he pants and drools, whining like a puppy as Tony’s cock catches on his rim and then pushes past.

Eyes rolling back in his head he gasps, throat dry as he tries to make a sound, but he can’t even breathe let alone moan. He’s so full, bursting at the seams and Tony isn’t even halfway in yet. Dizzily he wonders if he’ll break apart with both cocks inside him, if he’ll just go fuck stupid from the pleasure and be forever ruined.

It’s an appealing thought.

He feels more lube being squirted inside him alongside Tony’s cock, cool and soothing for the aching burn of his soft bruised insides. He’s so full, stretched and wet and _used…_ and it’s perfect.

It’s everything he wanted and more.

When Tony pushes in the rest of the way everything goes white; pain and pleasure blinding him. His cock throbs and pulses, the sensation of orgasm washing over him even as he’s denied actual release by the cock ring.

Noise filters back in slowly; great heaving gasps and high whines, the squelch of his hole as Tony and Steve shift.

Too much, it’s all too much.

He needs more.

“M-m-more,” he wails, sobbing as Tony and then Steve start rocking in alternating rhythms so he’s never empty and being stretched even further with each thrust.

Tears stream down his face—perfect, it’s perfect and he’s going to die, utterly consumed by pleasure, burning up from the inside out. He can’t control the sounds he makes, drooling and crying and beyond coherence as he’s fucked full.

He hears Tony’s gravelly voice urging him on, praising him, distant and echoey, soft words sinking into his skin and warming him. Steve’s hands caress him as he groans and rocks his hips, bruises forming where his touch is, shivers running over his skin at the idea that he’ll wear these marks alongside the belly full of cum, branding him as the needy slut he is.

There’s a quiet discussion he mostly misses—

_—close_

_—yea_

_—off_

And then there’s fingers at his balls and the ring is popped off, the weight pulling them down gone, and he sobs as he cums, unable to hold it back at all. His voice cracks around the scream he wails out as Tony and Steve thrust harder, the clench of his hole weak as his body thrashes and shivers.

There’s two loud groans and cries of his name and then he’s being filled, cum spreading inside him so deep he can feel it in his chest. Mouth gaping, he shakes and gasps wetly, limbs trembling with the urge to collapse. When his knees feel like giving out and he sways, a strong arm bands around his hips, holding him in place.

Gentle hands rub into his back as Tony pulls out, the wet squelching of his loose sloppy hole making his cheeks burn. He gasps for air, head light as he’s held in place, shivering and moaning softly. Steve pulls out slowly and a rush of hot messy slick pulses out behind him.

There’s a quiet discussion and then something solid and heavy is at his rim and he whines, edges away from the sensation and a hand on his neck stills him.

“Shh sweetheart, just gonna plug you up so you stay nice and full, that’s all,” Tony whispers, leaning in to pepper kisses across his back, “can you hold still for me? Hmm?”

And yea, he can do that, he can be good for Tony, especially after how good he’s taken care of him and given him what he’s asked for. So he holds still, limp and exhausted in Steve’s arms, whining and shifting as the plug slides in. It’s bigger than they’ve used in the past and he thinks that if they hadn’t fucked out his hole, it would be too big for him normally.

It settles and his rim closes around it, a deep sigh shuddering out of him at the sensation. Those strong arms don’t let him go, instead he’s lifted and carried into the bathroom, set gently into a lap, the sound of running water reaching him distantly.

He smells the familiar scent of Tony’s skin, the salt of sweat and bitter tang of cum blending with the remnants of his cologne for a musk that makes him hum and nuzzle into his neck. Tony laughs softly and pets his hair, hand making soothing circles over his spine till he’s half asleep.

He doesn’t protest when Tony shifts them into the tub, the water warm and gentle on his skin. He realizes he’s sore slowly, the ache in his thighs from kneeling, a tremor in his arms from holding himself up, dull heat in his cock and strain in his balls, but mostly it’s the way his rim feels strained and his insides feel bruised that he feels the most.

It hurts, but it’s a good hurt—liking digging a finger into a bruise.

Tony’s gentle as he washes him, cleaning cum and lube and sweat from his skin till he smells like amber and vetiver, skin soft and warm. Kisses are pressed along his neck and distantly he’s aware of Tony murmuring sweet things to him, but he’s too fucked out and exhausted to try and form a response.

He loses time a little—somehow he’s in bed with clean fresh sheets around him, and he’s reclining against Tony and the scent of hot cheese and sauce is enough to perk him up. He grins sleepily at Steve as he hands him a box, taking one for himself as he leans against the headboard beside them.

Tony turns on the tv and stops at a rerun of Back to The Future, a movie they’ve all seen before but still enjoy.

Lips press against his temple and Tony whispers _I love you_ softly, just for them, and it curls into him, warming from the inside out. He tilts his chin and kisses Tony’s jaw, _I love you too_ he replies.

He smiles softly at Steve and thanks him quietly, slipping a hand down to curl against the swell of his stomach where he’s filled with cum. The plug holds it all in and he hums in contentment, snuggling deeper into Tony’s arms as sleep comes for him.

He has everything he needs here; love and comfort, people who love him, a home…and he smiles, thinking fuzzily of a bible verse he heard once; _my cup runneth over,_ and he huffs out a weak laugh at the silly double entendre—ass full of cum is hardly the notion the deciples had in mind when writing the verse in psalms.

He decides he’ll share the joke with Tony when he wakes up, already smiling as he falls asleep, picturing the way Tony’s head will fall back as he laughs, bright and loud and utterly beautiful.


End file.
